demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Bianca Romano
This page belongs to Gojira1234 Background Bianca is a young soul reaper, being a daughter of Thanatos. She was born in the beautiful city of Venice, Italy. She grew up there, with her mother, Nina. Bianca was always a lot... Different than the other kids in her school. She always had an interest in the occult and in magic. She wanted to grow up and be a witch, she would always say. One day in the 8th grade, a group of girls came up to her, and began to bully her about it, calling her a "magic bitch" and "witchy-poo". Bianca, however, would just blow them off and ignore them. But one day, it got unbearable. The girls jumped her in an alley, and began to beat her up. Bianca screamed, and suddenly, one girl just dropped dead. The other girls were in too much shock to notice the large scythe that had also come out of the ground. Bianca took it, and threatened to kill them with it, and they ran away. Suddenly, a man in black robes materialized, and revealed himself to be Thanatos, her father. He told her that he was the one who reaped the girls' soul, and gave her her scythe, Paradiso. He sent her to Camp Olympus, so she could train to be a soul reaper. Appearance Bianca has very long silvery white hair, and beautiful blue eyes. She wears a long purple dress, with white lines. She wears long silver greaves and gauntlets, a silver breastplate, a silver headpiece, silver thigh guards, and purple bows in her hair. Underneath her greaves are long white stockings. Personality Bianca is a strange, but fun and kind young woman. She is very interested in different occult beliefs and mythologies. This caused her to be discriminated by her classmates, which has made her more shy and reserved. She's a loving person as well. She loves her father, Thanatos, for recognizing her as his daughter, and is well aquatinted with her half-brother Max. Abilities Bianca fights with a scythe that her father gave her. She calls it "Paradiso", the Italian word for "Heaven". She very skilled with it, performing complicated attacks, spins, and can control death magic with it. What this entails is the ability to summon souls to her aid, take a person or living being in general's soul with one slash, or cause plants and small organisms around her tie with her control. Like all children of Thanatos, she can grow large bird wings. Her wings appear delicate and angelic. Fatal Flaw Bianca's Fatal Flaw is unknown as of now. Favorites & Least Favorites Favorites * Food: Pizza (Mama makes delicious pizza~!) * Color: Purple (I-I've always been told it was a royal color.) * Animal: Swans (They're so pretty!) * Song: I like all music. * Music Group: ^ * Holiday: Valentines Day (Oh, it's so romantic~!) * Season: Autumn (It's when things start to come to a stop, so they can be reborn! O-Okay. The real reason is there're no bugs out...) * Height (on men): 5'9 * Weight (on men): 161 lbs * Body Part (on men): The cheeks * Color of Eyes: Blue * Color of Hair: Black * Color of Skin: Caucasian * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they're a man who can take charge when needed. * Thing About Herself: I-I've been told I'm actually very pretty, so... Least Favorites * Food: Salad (Salad is what food eats!) * Color: Yellow (I-It's purple's rival!) * Animal: Geese (Th-They poop all over the place and it's gross!) * Song: I like all music. * Music Group: ^ * Holiday: None * Season: Summer (It's too hot and humid...) * Height (on men): Shorter than me... (I'm pretty short...) * Weight (on men): Too heavy * Body Part (on men): None * Color of Eyes: Black (It's like voids....) * Color of Hair: None * Color of Skin: None * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If... If they're just a jerk! * Thing About Herself: The fact that I'm so weird.... Trivia *Bianca means "White" in Italian. *Paradiso means "Heaven" in Italian. *Bianca's measurements are B77(B)/W58/H78. Gallery File:Image._BiancaNoArmor.jpg|Bianca without her armor. File:Image._BiancaParadiso.jpg|Bianca with Paradiso. File:Image._BiancaWings.jpg|Bianca's wings. Category:Gojira1234 Category:Children of Thanatos Category:Females Category:Greek Demigods Category:Character Category:Character Page Category:Original Character